


Possessive Much?

by panicatmydisco



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7101535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicatmydisco/pseuds/panicatmydisco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: </p><p> Not all love is gentle. Sometimes it’s gritty and dirty and possessive, sometimes it’s not supposed to be careful or soft at all. Sometimes it feels like teeth.</p><p>Azra T.  (via thelovejournals)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possessive Much?

You had been working with Sam and Dean for quite some time now. It had been at least 6 months since you had been traveling with them.  
You got along really well with them both, especially Dean. 

Dean was like the brother you had never had. He understood what was needed when you got scared, that you needed a gentle hug sometimes to pull out the furious fighter in you. Dean knew how to treat you and was always swinging an arm around your shoulder. 

Sam was a different story. He never pranked you unless Dean asked for help. He was quiet and not as touchy feely. He was very sweet and you found yourself wishing to spend time with him. During any sort of hunt you would always find that it was Sam who would end up protecting you. Once it was Sam who carried who away after being hurt. 

You had a crush on Sam, once that really made you feel awkward around him. He was so tall and strong, it just made you want to be his. He was so charming and smart, it all made you love him more. You wanted to tell him but were too embarrassed. Dean even noticed and chuckled because he thought it was cute. Dean knew that both of you would find each other soon enough. 

You and Sam spent more time with each other over the next couple of weeks. One day changed your feeling towards Sam though. You were about to enter your motel room when you heard the boys fighting. 

"She will leave us someday and it will be for the better!!" Sam barked out. 

"You are just saying that because you are-" Dean responded calmly almost smugly. 

"She is just a distraction. You know that we can't fight as well-" Sam said and you felt your eyes welling with tears. 

"You know you don't mean that, she adds to our skill set and is very powerful-" Dean was saying but your heart already felt like it had been cracked open. 

You dropped your room key and walked to the nearest bar. You were in a nicer outfit since Dean had offered to take you guys out tonight. You were wearing some black shorts and a dark green tank top. Your hair fell in waves and you had put on your good makeup. 

What you didn't hear was the rest of the conversation between Sam and Dean, which might if changed your mind. 

"You are in love with her. Admit it." Dean said growing tired of his brother's lame flirting attempts and self doubt. 

"Yes. Okay. I only said that stuff because I really just want her to be mine." Sam admitted quietly. 

Dean went to the door and saw the dropped key. "Now you have hurt her feelings Sam." Dean cursed. 

"No! Do you think she heard me say..?" Sam asked worriedly. 

"Sam I don't doubt she heard the parts about being a distraction. She is hurt. She left before you even mentioned being in love." Dean looked down feeling awful for the girl he now considered a sister. 

Sam looked around distraught. "Where would she go?! I have to find her." 

"Wasn't there a bar around the corner?" Dean asked knowing you would go there. "Sam, she probably is trying to get some. She is hurt and wants affection." 

"But she is mine!" Sam exclaimed causing Dean to chuckle. 

"You didn't tell her that." Dean muttered before grabbing a beer from the mini fridge. "Go get her back before some guy shows her a good time."

The thought of another guy being with you made Sam want to murder. Touching you and making you gasp was going to be his job, not some other scrub. He had left before Dean could even offer him the Impala. 

You were busy at the bar. You were pretty darn busy. Damn if Sam didn't want you, you could find someone who would. 

You smiled softly at the man sitting by you. He chuckled and scooted onto the seat next to yours. 

"Hey beautiful, what are you doing here all alone?" He asked with a wolffish grin. His hand met your upper thigh with ease and you felt a blush rise up onto your face. 

He had soft brown hair and even softer hazel eyes. He was lean and strong. Maybe a construction worker?

You felt him breathe onto your neck and you leaned closer to the warmth he offered. Your broken heart didn't feel any better but a couple more drinks and this man might help. You learned that his name was Matt, which you quickly changed to Matty. He was all lean muscle and handsome angles. Though he was nothing compared to Sam who wouldn't leave your mind. 

"Hmm Matty want to help me out?" You asked gently while nipping at his jaw. "You smell like home." You murmured which wasn't true but Matty seemed to love that, his hand running down your back and into your back pants pocket. 

Suddenly you felt a hand pulling you out of Matt's space your back hitting something strong. A fresh scent hit you and you knew it was Sam. 

"This girl is mine." Sam hissed his whole body unmoving and his eyes looking murderous. "Mine." He growled. 

Matt looked ready to fight Sam off, he rose to his feet. Before a fight could start you quickly place a gentle hand on Matty's chest. "It's okay Matt. Don't worry about it." You mumbled softly and the look in your eyes had him sitting back down defeated. 

Before you could even walk away you were whisked into Sam's arms. You were out of the bar then and in strong arms. 

"You are mine (Y/N)." Sam murmured into your neck and the alley's unforgiving brick wall met your back. You moaned softly having never heard Sam act possessive. You then remembered what he had said earlier. 

"What is your deal?!! I heard what you said earlier!!! You don't even want me around." You said and pushed him back. 

He looked down then his eyes sad. He wrapped his arms around you and hugged you close. "You don't understand....I said those things because I didn't think there was a way you could ever love me back..but I need you..I can't stand the thought of you with anybody else." 

"I love you Sam." You murmured. 

"If you love me so much then why did you let that slimy asshole touch you?!!" Sam practically growled against your neck. He nibbled on the skin there undoubtedly leaving marks. His teeth were scraping against your neck messily and you felt so much bliss. 

"I thought you hated me." You gasped out as one knee found its way in between your legs. He chuckled as he pulled your body closer.

"Quite the opposite. I love you so fucking much. The thought of that man even touching you... You are mine. You hear me? Say it." Sam was showing you a part of him that you didn't know was there. He had never felt this way until you. 

"Yours." You murmured your eyes shutting in bliss. 

"I'm yours." You repeated looking into his eyes which were filled with lust and love. 

"That is all I needed to hear. Let's go back before I rip your clothes off in an alley." Sam said his voice gravely. You blushed as he picked you up and carried you back to the motel which Dean promptly left at the sight of you too. 

"Gross" he murmured but he was actually happy, because finally the two lovebirds were together.


End file.
